icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IKiss
iKiss is the 10th episode of the 2nd Season of iCarly. Plot In retaliation for putting a dead fish in his locker, Freddie handcuffs Sam to Gibby, and Sam vows revenge against him for this. Later, Carly and Sam return from seeing "The First Kiss" at the movies, a lame teen romantic comedy in the vein of She's All That. This leads to a discussion of when Carly, Sam, and Freddie had their first kisses, and became the catalyst for a sketch called "Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie." After Sam leaves Carly's apartment to buy food, she overhears Freddie make a confession to Carly that he has never had his first "real" kiss, disregarding his kiss with his former girlfriend Valerie from iWill Date Freddie, which was for half a second at school with a bunch of other kids hanging around. To get back at Freddie, Sam exposes his secret on iCarly. The next day, Freddie is mocked at school about this by everyone from the youngest kids to some teachers, as he expects to be. Carly insists on dragging him to school despite his expectations until she sees the reaction of her peers. Before the school day ends, he starts not going to school, talking to anyone, or going to iCarly rehearsals. Carly makes Sam feel guilty about this, so a regretful Sam exposes the same secret about herself in their webshow, even going so far as to threaten the audience if they tease him again, and are considering teasing her. She goes and apologizes to Freddie. After her apology, both of them feel bummed about never having kissed anyone. They end up kissing each other, and promise not to tell anyone about it, not even Carly. Meanwhile, Spencer trains to be a famous Seattle Cobras football player but soon gives up. Notes *The episode was part of Brand New iCarly special on Nickelodeon part of Kisses and Misses Night at 8:00pm, in conjunction with the True Jackson VP episode "The Prototype." *This episode is mentioned once more in the season 2 episode iTwins, then once again in iThink They Kissed. *Spencer's hair is long in this episode and every episode after this. *Sam reveals that she has never kissed anyone, and during her and Freddie's kiss you can tell she hasn't, but in the previous episode "iSaw Him First", Sam sets up a kissing booth, and she acts as if she's had experience before. *Carly reveals in this episode that Gibby has a therapist. *This is one of the very few episodes in which Spencer is interested in something other than making sculptures. *Valerie, Freddie's ex-girlfriend from "iWill Date Freddie," is mentioned in this episode. *It is discovered that up until this point, neither Sam nor Freddie has ever been kissed. *During the scene where Sam and Freddie are on the fire escape, the song playing in the backround is 'Running Away' by AM. *Sam says Freddie NEVER kissed a girl when in reality, he DID technically "kiss" Valerie but didn't count it as a true first kiss when talking to Carly. Quotes Carly: You handcuffed her to Gibby?! Freddie: She put a dead fish in my locker! Sam: Gibby's WAY worse then a dead fish! Gibby: My mom thinks I'm awesome! grabs Freddie by the collar Sam: I don't play to get even. Freddie towards her Mama plays to win. Gibby: and runs away after being handcuffed to Sam for an extended period of time Carly: As if Gibby's therapist didn't have enough to deal with! Sam: Whatever. All I know is, now I can't stop thinking about potato salad! up to leave ''Does that little market across the street stay open late? '''Carly:' Yeah, till ten. Sam: Does that skeevy guy still hang around out front? Carly: Yep. Sam: Freddie's baseball bat I'll be back. Carly: You are gonna start with building up some muscle. Spencer: I have muscle. Carly: Do you? Spencer: Yes. Carly: Then take off your shirt and jump up and down. Spencer: I don't wanna. Carly: Why not? Spencer: 'Cause I'll jiggle. iCarly, a fake movie trailer is being shown that the kids filmed Announcer: A comedy no one wants to see! Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie! as Kelly, falls off stool and screams Announcer: It's really bad! Sam: Freddie shows himself to the audience That was Freddie, who, last week, handcuffed me to a nerd. So, now, guess what?... pause Freddie's never kissed a girl. Never. Not once. I heard him say so myself and Carly's a witness. pause Okay, later. away Carly: after Sam Sam! Sam! You just ruined Freddie's life! Freddie: the camera he is holding. iCarly Carly: And now, what you've all been waiting for... Sam: Carly and I are about to have our very first... Carly and Sam: MEATBALL WAR! Sam: With our slingshots... Carly: And a hundred meatballs! Sam: But um... before we start our meatball war, I wanna say something. On the last iCarly... I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone and... that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show. And for all you people out there who's been teasing Freddie about it, lay off! Because I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either... including me. Yeah. That's right, I've never kissed anyone. So if you want to tease someone about it, tease me. Which is a really bad idea unless if you live near a hospital! Freddie: I-- nah, it's stupid... Sam: What? Freddie: I'm not going to say it... Sam: Tell me! Freddie: Okay. I was just thinking-- Sam: That we should kiss? Freddie: down You're going to break my arm now, right? Sam: No. Freddie: Well, should we? Just to get it over with? Sam: pause Just to get it over with. Freddie: Just to get it over with. Sam: And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over? Freddie: Oh, totally. And we never tell anyone. Sam: Never. pause Well, lean. View Gallery for this episode here 207 Category:Season 2 Category:Pairings Category:Images of Sam Puckett Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Quotes